


Again? Again.

by CapturedHonestPureAffection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fist kiss fic, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedHonestPureAffection/pseuds/CapturedHonestPureAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has never had his first kiss but he thinks he might when Liam drives him home after their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again? Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for a first time kiss with Niall in it so I decided on Niam and made this little ficlet.
> 
> No beta or anything so I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have not caught.
> 
>   [And this is my Tumblr](http://sunshine-lilo.tumblr.com/)

Niall was absolutely terrified that maybe, just maybe Liam could hear his heart ramming inside of his chest just as harshly as he could feel it.

It seemed that only the hum of the car could calm him down as Liam drove towards Niall’s house.

The date had not been as big of a fail that Niall thought it to be, he didn’t trip or slosh his food over Liam, he didn’t ramble(well only a tad), and he had managed to not text Harry every two minutes to ask what he should do. Liam seemed interested in him, all friendly and squinted eyed, warm smiles and he had touched Niall’s shoulder a few times(twice!), leaned in for him to hear even though the cafe they had been at wasn’t very crowded or even loud.

Niall still felt jittery though, jittery that maybe Liam won’t kiss him, that Liam would just say it was a nice date and not even walk him to his door step. But then Niall was nervous that Liam did walk him to the porch, would tell him it had been great and maybe hint to another one, then lean in for the kiss, a kiss that Niall was not ready for. A kiss Niall felt he would fuck over because of his inexperience. 

Watching the house he lived in come into view Niall, as slowly as he could, blew out a long breath, trying to calm his nerves with a technique he had read somewhere on tumblr a while back, god did he hope it works.

“I had a nice time tonight” Liam said, breaking through Niall’s frantic thoughts.

Turning his head Niall could see that the other had actually turned his car off, he took that as a good sign?

“Same here, those nachos were the best” Niall kept his voice as even as he could, fingers curling and uncurling around the thread of one of his many wristbands.

Liam smiled, the corners of his eyes getting that familiar crinkly look and his lips stretching across his face.”They were quite good weren’t they. Let me walk you to your door, yeah?”

Niall found himself nodding, opening up the door and getting out, the gust of wind refreshing and had a shudder curl down his spin. Pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down past his fingers Niall walks side by side with Liam to porch, walking up the three steps and taking his keys out automaticly, ready to just run inside and sprawl over his bed and cry to Harry about how amazing the date had been but how nervous he still was.

“Uhm, Niall?”

Holding tightly to the keys in his hand Niall lowers his arm and turns around slowly, unsure if he should be glad that this might be happening.

“Did you really have a good time?” Liam asked, earnest and not smiling no more as if the question was completely serious.

Parting his lips Niall slowly blinks at Liam, not getting why the other was asking him a such a question till he realized how it must have look. Having quick walked up the steps and gone straight to trying to unlock the door.

“I had a great time, I swear it,” Niall quickly said as he brought his hands up, getting a little expressive with them.”The story about your turtle was funny as hell mate, never thought turtles could just lose a limb like that” Niall said, working himself a bit, knowing he was about to ramble but not being able to stop himself,”I think that could be, like, cannibalism, a turtle chewing another turtles foot off, it’s crazy, I wont ever chew someone leg off. I don’t think humans would taste really good though I read online once that a guy who ate people said people taste like veal, it doesn't sound very appeti-”

And just like in the movies Liam swoops down and presses his lips against Niall’s, a gently pressure that isn’t actually how Niall had thought his first kiss to be like.

It didn’t last more than five seconds, a quick press of lips and then Liam was pulling back, NIall’s face heated up to the tips of his ears and his mouth shut.

“I’ve been thinking of getting new turtles,” Liam says slowly, eyes locked in with Nialls. ”Mind coming with me sometime to the pet shop?” he asks, smile slowly etching its way onto his face.

Niall has to lean back till his spine is against the door to keep his cool, knees feeling weak and god, was he sweating in the wind of October?

“Yeah, yeah, I’d love to” he answers, the heat of his skin like a furnace and he has to lick over his lips to keep them from drying.

Liam nods rather slowly, his gaze dropping down to Niall’s mouth the moment his tongue slips out to run over his lips and then he looks back up into Niall’s eyes and Niall feels like he is going to fucking combust.

“Again” Niall speaks up.

“Again?”

“Again” this time he says it more surely, pushing himself off of the door and tilting his face up to Liam expectantly.

Liam seems to not be in any hurry because he doesn’t go straight in for a kiss, instead he cups Niall’s face in one of his large hands and caresses his cheek tenderly.

“Again?” Liam ask.

“Definetly”

This time Liam doesn’t stall, sweeps in and kisses Niall with a surge that hadn’t been there the first time.


End file.
